Back Where We Belong
by clarissam
Summary: Pre-The Stable Boy. After a long time away from her love, Regina is happy to finally come back to Daniel.


It was so long since I wrote something for this paring! But I'm back with this one-shot! I hope you'll like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

It was two long weeks since she last had seen him. Regina and her parents had been visiting some of the nobles in the northern part of the kingdom and the journey back home was long and exhausting. However, when several hours later they finally arrived back home, all Regina wanted was to sprint to the stables and stay in Daniel's arms forever. _But a lady never runs. It's very unladylike,_ she thought to herself. Oh how much she hated her mother's instructions. She sighed when their carriage stopped on the backyard.

"What's the matter dear, are you not feeling well?" Cora asked watching her daughter attentively.

"Honestly mother, I feel a little tired after the travel. Will you mind if I skip the dinner? Tomorrow is such an important day, I would like to be in the best shape possible." Regina smiled sweetly at her mother.

"Oh…" Cora frowned her brow slightly but then a pleased smile appeared on her face. "Well my dear. I think it will be for the best." The woman cupped her daughter's face, gently stroking her cheeks. She slowly leaned toward Regina and left a light kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Good night mother." She whispered, her mother's hand still cupping her face. A little smile appeared when she turned her gaze toward her father's direction. "Night daddy." She said and then stepped out of the carriage. It took all her strength not to run on her way to her bedchamber. When she entered the mansion, almost immediately she followed the stairs up to the right wing where her chambers were located.

She sat on the mighty oak bed, giving her racing heart time to slow down. Her parents' muffled voices came from downstairs and when they finally went silent, she slowly approached her dressing room with intention to change into something more comfortable. Regina picked up a pair of simple cotton riding pants in a deep blue color and an ecru button up blouse. She quickly changed and rushed to the stables. She made her way out of residence, careful not to be seen by anyone. When she entered the stables Daniel was sitting on a big straw bale, humming quietly Regina's favorite lullaby. She ran up to him straight away as she spotted him.

"Daniel." His name came out in a soft murmur. She kissed his lips with passion, bringing him closer to her. He gasped, shocked by her sudden appearance but quickly returned the kiss. Regina wrapped her slim hands around his neck and at the same moment, Daniel's strong palms found her waist bringing her even closer. When they finally parted to catch a breath, she muttered with a shaky voice. "I've missed you."

He cupped her face and his piercing blue eyes dug deeply into her brown ones. And at that very moment she got completely lost in his beautiful gaze.

"I've missed you too." He whispered right into her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. "I don't want you to leave ever again." He began to place soft, sensual kisses on the crock of her neck. A pleasant, warm wave spread over her body when he partially unbuttoned the soft fabric and moved his mouth down her chest.

"Never." She said under her breath while she tilted her head back, giving him better access. When his lips were wandering over her delicate flesh she felt her skin burn more and more underneath his touch and when he finally broke the kiss, her cheeks were rose red and her breaths restless. When she was finally able to speak again, she brought his face up to hers and placed one sweet kiss to his lips before speaking slowly.

"I'll never leave you, Daniel. You're my whole world and I love you more than you'll ever know. You are mine as much as I'm yours. I'm never going to leave you." His eyes shone with tears of happiness at her little speech. She was everything that he had ever wanted.

"And I love you too, Regina. More than you can imagine." He said lovingly and their tongues met again in a relentless dance for dominance. When he kissed her, exploring her mouth further, she was overtaken by the sensation of simply being with him. All the nerves in her body were aroused; her breath at the highest point and he made it even more impossible for her to breathe. The warmth was slowly spreading from her center as he touched her gently with his strong hands. The sensation was incredible; it was something she never felt before. The need for him, to touch him, became too urgent and she couldn't resist it any longer though it was something she had never done before. Gradually she began to undo his canvas shirt, her fingers were moving briskly around the small buttons and after the moment his chest was revealed. His lips never left hers, only when he felt her delicate fingers on his chest he broke the kiss and focused his attention on the woman in front of him. She was a mess; her cheeks slightly red and her long hair all disheveled. He could see that she was burning with desire, the need was increasing within her with each passing second. He looked her in the eyes and found nothing but love and the same craving he could feel within him. Her eyes shone as she pushed his shirt off of his toned shoulders. A glimpse of excitement was dancing in her dark orbs; she wanted to be with him in this most intimate way. A little sheepishly she looked him in the eyes; the upcoming words were almost inaudible.

"Make love to me, Daniel." She had never been with a man before and she felt a little pang of fear at the very thought, but above all she wanted to be with Daniel. At first he said nothing, just brought her closer to him and kissed her with the same love and passion as before. Then he slightly caressed her hand and his fingers entwined with hers.

"Come with me." His voice was low and full of affection when he led her to his small room at the attic. They made their way upstairs and Regina once again found herself in his little sanctuary. The space was small but cozy and neat. And Regina realized that that felt more like home than her parents' manor house. And she wished to stay there forever, with him. He guided her further in the direction of the single bed set in the middle of the room; a mild smile caressed his lips. When they were in the halfway to the bedstead, Daniel all of a sudden scooped her in his arms and made the rest of the way to the bed looking her deeply in the eyes, before laying her gently on the mattress.

Watching her for a moment, he couldn't stop admiring how beautiful she was. Her olive skin covered with a thin light fabric, her shapely legs clothed only in riding pants. He felt the lust burn within him and he couldn't resist her any longer. With one last look he asked her gently if she was sure, because after what they were intending to do, there was not turning back. She only nodded her head in confirmation, her eyes just as lustful as his. She was lying on the bed, her back pressed against the white sheets, her dark curly hair spread around her head in disarray, her plump red lips more tempting than ever and the spark... That lustful spark in her eyes, which made him harden instantly in his tight pants. Daniel climbed on top of her and brought his lips to hers, tenderly kissing them. She returned the kiss and deepened it immediately, the need so clear in her movements.

"I'll be gentle." He muttered quietly as he placed a few kisses to her neck. Slowly he began to unbutton her silk blouse again, one button after the other. She wasn't wearing a bra and when Daniel undid the shirt, he got a wonderful sight of her pert breasts. He placed a trail of wet open mouthed kisses all the way down until he reached her abdomen. She moaned in anticipation, breathing even faster when his fingers found the hem of her riding pants, unfastening them briskly. In one long motion he pulled them off of her slim legs and tossed to the ground. She gasped as the cold blast of air mixed with the feeling of his hands wandering all around her body.

"Daniel." She breathed out and he immediately switched his attention to her upper body. Taking her head in his hands he slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing Regina to groan with pleasure. Then he moved his irrepressible tongue to her breasts. He licked her right nipple, running his tongue all the way around it, flicking and gently biting on her soft skin while his palm was toying with the left one. His actions forced her back to arch towards him in a silent request for more. Her hands began to explore his muscles and even dared to venture lower, until she found his waistband. When her slightly trembling fingers started to work on the opening of his pants he broke the kiss and looked at her with lustful eyes. She unfastened his brown leather trousers and pushed them down his legs, revealing his throbbing erection. He tossed the clothing to the side and reached for her creamy panties pulling them all the way down. Daniel leaned toward her resting his weight on his arms and again kissed her passionately, causing her world to spin around. All her senses were on fire; the sounds, images and fragrances became a wild mix of the intoxicated desire that was burning inside her.

"Gods, you're so beautiful." Daniel moaned quietly bringing his warm, full mouth to her sharply outlined collarbones, nipping and sucking at them gently. She parted her lips and a sonorous cry escaped her mouth. It was simply too much, she needed him there and then, she needed him inside of her. His fervent hands were driving her crazy as they caressed and squeezed her delicate skin. She groaned and tilted her head at the feel of his hard cock pressing against her thighs. The pressure was too great and she needed a release, immediately.

"Daniel…" Her heart was racing in her chest, her breath hitched in her throat. "I need you," she finally muttered moving her hips with urgency, her heated skin pressed to his. He didn't need more encouragement. He ran his fingers over her opening, causing her to whimper. She was already so wet; slowly he pressed two of his fingers inside her. Regina arched her body as the combination of pleasure and pain washed over her. He started moving his fingers inside her, feeling her walls stretching around his digits. Regina kissed Daniel feverishly when his lips returned to hers. They broke the kiss and he removed his fingers from her warm center, eliciting a soft whimper from her at the loss of contact. Daniel silenced her with a firm kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked her in the eyes; the beautiful brown orbs were shining with love. He couldn't have loved her any more than he did at that moment.

"I love you, Gina." He whispered and slowly pushed into her without removing his eyes from hers. He watched as her beautiful features contorted with pure ecstasy. He let her walls adjust to his length before he began to thrust rhythmically. She bucked her hips subconsciously as his movements began to speed up.

"Oh Gods…" She let out a shaky cry, as he trusted deeper inside her. She was frantically moving her fingers over his back scratching his soft skin with her nails as her orgasm began to unfold. The feeling of being with her, being inside her was absolutely incredible. He felt her gentle hand bringing him closer to her and he kissed her breathlessly. It sent her over the edge, her legs started to tremble as her orgasm devoured her, causing her tight walls to contract around his length. He gasped at the feeling and with only few more thrusts he climaxed as well, releasing his seed inside her.

Their breaths were heavy when they dropped to the pillows. They lay on the white sheets for several moments enjoying the surrounding silence. Finally Daniel brought her closer to him, still trying to catch his breath. Lovingly, he encircled his arms around her slim waist and she snuggled into him, appreciating the warmth of his body.

"I love you the most in the world and I'm never going to stop, Regina." He told her truthfully placing a light kiss to her temple. "I'm glad you're back, baby." He smiled watching his love as she snuggled even more into his chest.

"I love you too, Daniel." She replied softly and her fingers began to make little circles over his toned muscles. Feeling safe in each other's arms, they quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Review would be greatly appreciated. ;)


End file.
